1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods of a folding mechanism on a baby stroller to conveniently collapse a baby stroller and more particularly, is directed to baby strollers that fold with a single hand operation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, several inventions have been developed in an attempt to produce an easy method of collapsing a stroller. One particular prior art worth mentioning is a collapsible baby stroller by Sutherland et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,431) involving a folding mechanism that uses two knife blade followers to engage the spring loaded piston in an unfolded position. With this present invention followers are not necessary therefore reducing extra parts to be made. This will reduce manufacturing cost and time. This invention relates to the folding mechanism of a collapsible baby stroller, having a set of mesh gears, protrusion bar, receptor, locking tabs and a locking mechanism.